ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Testament
How Testament joined the Tourney Testament was an orphan during the Crusades, and was adopted by Kliff Undersn. When he was old enough, he desired to become a soldier in the war against Gears and was known in the Sacred Order of Holy Knights as the Black Knight. However, his gentleness and his hatred for violence ultimately made him unfit for war. The Post-War Administration Bureau found him frustrated as he became mentally depressed, and offered to transform him into a Gear. To obtain power and impress his father, he accepted, but unlike most Gears, he still retained his sense of self. However, Justice turned him against humanity, and he found himself on the opposite side of the war from which he started. At the end of the Tournament, Testament appeared to the winner (officially, Sol Badguy, but this varies depending on the character played as), revealing that it was actually he who hosted the tournament, with the intentions of sacrificing the winner to revive Justice, saying, "All that's required is the blood of one more sacrifice!" However, he was himself defeated, and used his own blood as the sacrifice. Justice was then defeated as well. Upon discovering that there was another Gear alive, Dizzy, Testament immediately took it upon himself to protect her in her hidden grove, fighting off everyone who came near (much like in the original Guilty Gear, Testament was fought before the "main" boss was). He did this until Dizzy decided to leave, joining Johnny and May of the Jellyfish Pirates. His Story Mode in Guilty Gear X Plus has two endings, both of which are doubtful. In one, he and Dizzy decide to stay in the grove for a thousand years until humans have forgotten about Gears, while in the other, he and Dizzy decide to leave the grove together. Testament arrives on the Mayship unannounced with the intentions of visiting Dizzy, only to find that she had been knocked off the ship by I-No. He curses humanity, and storms off to find her. He has three endings: in the first (non-canonical), he discovers that Dizzy has been killed, fights (and probably kills) Johnny, and vows to avenge Dizzy by way of the annihilation of the human race. In the second, he encounters Sol Badguy, who reveals that That Man has returned and the Post-War Administration Bureau is on the move; Testament also reveals his respect for Sol as he may feel that Sol is the only one who may understand his nature aside from Dizzy. In the third, he fights I-No and then a Necro-possessed Dizzy, who recovers and tells Testament that her fall really wasn't the crew's fault, and in the end, Testament decides to become more accepting of humans... to a point. Testament remains as guardian of the Souls Forest. However he is lured to go out for a while by I-No, and the threat that Dizzy may once again be in trouble. In one of his endings he returns to the forest and discovers it being burned by humans. He curses humanity, but promises to remain with the burning forest and to disappear along with it, resigning himself to finally rest. In his second ending, Testament encounters Dizzy and upon safely returning her to the Jellyfish pirates, he returns to the forest, promising to remain there and protect it until a time where he has to leave once again. After protecting Dizzy, he learns that a Lasat bounty hunter is hunting game. Testament saw that he goes by the name of Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios. character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Stands with his scythe near the ground. After the announcer calls his name Testament swings his scythe then summons EXE Beast as the camera zooms then says "It won't be good if this keeps going!" Special Moves Phantom Soul (Neutral) Testament sends a skull that slowly moves forward. If it hits, the opponent is marked with a "curse", that causes the crow accompanying Testament to begin attacking. It has four different attacks, a middle and high tackle, the crow firing feathers as projectiles, and the crow changing into a succubus and slashing a sword on the unsuspecting opponent. EXE Beast (Side) Testament summons a beast on the ground to bite his opponent. Badlands (Up) Testament flies into the air slashing his scythe in a circle hitting two times. Warrant (Down) Testament spreads his arms pretending to be open to attack. If anyone tries to, Testament warps behind the opponent and attacks, poisoning + knocking them down. Nightmare Circular (Hyper Smash) Testament makes a symbol and sends a large skull demon out to attack. Seventh Sign (Final Smash) Based on his Guilty Gear XX Instant Kill. Testament swings two scythes at the opponent. If he hits, the enemy is shown to be lying on a large bed decorated with a skull. Testament then summons a succubus-type creature that stabs the victim once, with enough power to seemingly strike multiple times until it stabs the heart, taking a life from the stock with a Star KO scream. Victory Animations #Testament makes his scythe disappear and says "Is that all you have?" #Testament sets his scythe's blunt on the ground while his crow changes into a succubus that claps and he says "Don't involve yourself...in what doesn't concern you." #Testament summons a large demon from a symbol on the ground and says "There might be strange retreats.." On-Screen Appearance Testament rises out of a red portal and summons his scythe then says "Let me test your strength!" Trivia *Testament's rival is a Lasat bounty hunter named Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios. *Testament shares his English voice actor with Firefly, Richard Miller, Itachi Uchiha, the Nameless Shura, Zelgadiss Graywords, Michael O'Halloran, Remy, Bruce Irvin, Will Turner, shizuo Heiwajima, Sieghart, Legolas, Alucard, Jotaro Kujo, Gustav of the Vincent Bari and Gustav duo, Warsman, the Fourth Kazekage Rasa, Narciso Anasui and Albert of the Laila and Albert duo. *Testament shares his French voice actor with Musashi Tomoe (in Getter-3), Kiheiji, Dr. Peace and Kisame Hoshigaki. *Testament shares his German voice actor with Zhang He, Spideraticus, Titan Dweevil, Hiroaki Matsuzawa, Sasori and Byrne. *Testament shares his Arabic voice actor with Cancer Deathmask, Zoda, Kisame Hoshigaki, Leo Whitefang, Shinobu Sensui and Jedah Dohma. *Testament shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Zhao Yun, Vega, Lion Rafale, Anubis, Abyssion, Erwin, El Stingray, Shiro Tokisada Amakusa and Bio Rex. Category:Guilty Gear characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes